Scooby Doo: The Mystery Begins ReScripted
by RoyalyAshley
Summary: Read Full Description in Story. A Re-Write of the 2009 movie. Ghosts attack Coolsville High and it's up to a band of misfit heroes to save it and hopefully clear their names before they're wiped from existence. Light Shaggy/OC, Velma/Fred, Daphne/Fred.
1. Chapter 1: Trials of the Teenage Youth

Hello, everyone! I decided to put this story up. Something I wrote a little while ago and never got around to finishing and thought maybe I could put it up and see what people thought of it. But first a little fun fact.

Notice that this story is referred to as **'ReScripted'**. ReScripted is a term I came up with a year ago and _refers to the rewriting of a movie, game, or story to include a character of my own and integrating said character into the story either in a very obvious or very unobtrusive manner_. In other words, my stories are OC heavy. So if you don't like it, now is the time to turn away. Below is the full description of the story.

**Title: **Scooby Doo: The Mystery Begins ReScripted  
**Characters:** The Gang + an OC (who is part of 'The Gang')  
**Pairing(s): **Light Shaggy/OC, Fred/Velma, and Fred/Daphne  
**Summary: **Coolsville High: A place where Coolsville's youth gathers on a day to day basis for their education. 5 students, each unique and special in their own way, find themselves thrust together in a very unfair detention session. When a pair of ghosts attack the school and the entire ordeal is pinned on the 5 teens, its up to this band of unlikely heroes to save the school and clear their name before they find themselves removed from school-and existance-permanently.  
**Word Count:** 3000+  
**Extra Notes: **This is basically a re-write of the movie that premiered on Cartoon Network (Scooby Doo: The Mystery Begins) in 2009 which tells the story of how the Gang met and became Mystery Incorporated. The only real difference is in a lot of dialogue (I don't really like copying things word for word, unless Velma is saying smart things v.v) and...well...my OC, who has existed in the Scooby Doo universe for many years in my mind and is making her debut in this story. Hopefully she'll be well liked and I'll get to write more about her.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trials of the Teenage Youth**

The horn would blare, a few sleepy students climb on, find seats, and the bus would move on to it's next destination. Such was the morning routine of the Coolsville High school bus. Every single day. However boring it was initially, the grumpy bus driver would find himself having to deal with the rowdiness of students after a particular stop on his route. The doors would swing open and onto the bus would climb a very tall, lanky young young man with shaggy brown hair and what could be described as a rather dopey looking expression.

"Sorry to hold you up. Won't happen again. Promise." He smiled, cheerful as ever (or so he often tried to be).

Shaggy Rogers made his way down the isle to find an open seat on the bus next to someone who wouldn't mind his company. It wasn't by choice, but Shaggy kept to himself. No one in the school seemed to find him particularly appealing. In fact, he was the object of much ridicule, an unfair situation for a boy who really had done nothing but trip and fall from time to time. Either on accident or by the enabling of another student.

Such as a large boy sitting close to the back. As Shaggy came down the isle, asking every now and then if someone would mind him taking the seat, this boy stuck his leg out and cause Shaggy to hit the floor. He laughed, a few other students laughed, but as it was an event that took place nearly every morning, it was an act that typically went unnoticed.

"Hey, Shaggy, have a nice trip?" he cackled

"Yeah. Just like yesterday and the day before and...every morning" He said in a defaeated tone as he got up. The guy continued to laugh, only to be silenced by a friend of his sitting beside him.

A sigh escaped Shaggy's lips as he made his way closer to the back of the bus. The situation was looking grim as far as finding a seat went. Until he found a seat next to a brunette in orange with glasses. Letting out a sigh of relief, he made to sit down, only to have the girl shove his hand against his back and yell,

"Look out! That's my science project you nearly sat on!"

She hoisted it up out of the space and set it on her lap.

Shaggy let out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry. Didn't mean to-I mean-well I didn't see it."

He plopped down into the seat and looked over the complicated looking device in the young woman's hands.

"So uh...what's that? Tryin' to build a better moustrap or something? I don't think you could beat the Howser Company though."

The Howser Company was a well known provider of traps in Coolsville. Mouse Traps, Roach bait and devices that kept the day to day pests away, and there were a lot of pests in Coolsville (more than what seemed to be able to be explained). It was owned by a kind, but portly looking man named Harold Howser and his wife Matilda and they were said to be one of the richest, oldest families in Coolsville. Second only to the Blakes.

The girl shook her head, "No. This is the prototype of an ethanol based, self-circulating nano reactor. It filters negative energy through a quantum matrix by compressing relative density of atomic matter. WHICH, I know sounds highly unstable if-"

Shaggy quietly rose from the seat and continued down the isle away from the girl and her nano reactor with the explanation that was making his head spin. A short distance down, sitting on the outside seat was a red-head who seemed to be intently studying a script. What play she was studying, he didn't know. By the sounds of it, involved a guy named Romeo. The growl Shaggy's stomach emitted alerted him that if he didn't find a seat and eat something, his stomach was going to consume him from the inside out to satisfy it's insatiable appetite.

"Uh-excuseth me, you mind if I uh...sit over there?" He motioned to the space beside her where her bag sat.

"Huh?" She looked up from her script, "Oh! Sure, just let me move my bag here."

"Great! I thanketh thee. I'll just uhhh-oh-ahh..."

Practically pasting the girl to the back of her seat, Shaggy squeezed past her legs and collapsed in the seat. She let out a breath and returned to her script, ignoring her new company.

"Now I can finally eat..." He murmured to himself and reached his hand into his brown paper bag.

Crudely wrapped in a floral napkin was something that smelled, to the girl, so foul that she covered her nose with the script when the odor hit her face.

"...what is that?" She questioned, tilting her head away from him.

"Oh this?" Shaggy smiled proudly and pulled the sandwich apart, "It's a PBJ&S. Peanut Butter, Jelly, and Sardines. Want a bite? I can scrape off the Jelly if ya like."

Gagging slightly, she shuffled out of the seat, "No thanks." She said quickly and moved over to the now unoccupied seat next to the brunette with the science project. When the red-head arrived, she dove into yet another explanation of her project and the red-head heaved a sigh of defeat and moved a seat a few rows ahead.

Directly two rows behind Shaggy and his sandwich sat a young girl with dark black hair that fell in waves to her chest. She was hidden behind a book entitled _TRAPezoid: The Youth's Guide to the Perfect Trapping Contraption.__  
_

"That makes perfect sense..." She mumbled to herself and put the book down, then scribbled something down in a notebook, "That's why it didn't work before. I've got to try that when I get home."

There came a rather unlady-like growl from the depths of the girl's stomach and her hands flew over her torso, "Gosh...that's what I get for not eating breakfast. And to think I still have to wait another 3 hours before I can eat...I'm gonna starve to death."

That very same odor that met the red-head's nose was creeping it's way around the bus, repulsing the senses of several students. However, when this scent met the raven-haired girl, her nose immediately began seeking out the owner of the food. Her eyes landed on Shaggy who was now comfortably reclined in the seat, back to the window and happily chewing on the sandwich.

"I couldn't ask...that would just be weird. I don't even know him..." Her stomach protested and she hopped out of her seat, "Well, it's worth a shot."

She moved forward into the seat directly behind him and climbed in, "Hey..." She said meekly and Shaggy turned his attention to her. He smiled, "Hey. Can I help you, ma'am?"

She cleared her throat and positioned herself on her knees, then leaned over the back of Shaggy's seat, "That uh...that smells really good."

Shaggy nodded, "Sure does. Tastes great too. But...yeah, not many people like this kinda stuff. In fact, a lot of people think I'm weird for it."

"Oh, I don't think it's weird at all! In fact, uhh-see, I was so wrapped up in my reading this morning that I sort of forgot to get some breakfast and now I'm just...well I'm really hungry. The smell kinda...brought me over here"

Shaggy sat upright, a gentle smile on his face, "You want a bite? I don't mind sharin'. I mean, it's more fun to eat with others than by yourself, right?"

"Totally. Just a little bit though. I don't want to take all of it from you."

"Oh don't worry about it! Here, we can go halvesies." Carefully, Shaggy made a tear down the center of the sandwich and handed half of it to the girl.

"Thanks so much." She collapsed into the seat and, to the disgust of many guys on the bus, took a large bite, "Oh my gosh...this is crazy good. I mean, usually, I only put sardines in my spaghetti and my salads but I never thought to put it in PB&J. Ingenious creation. I'll have to try this one at home."

"If you wanna add a little more flavor..." Shaggy began, and the girl was sitting upright and listening attentively, "I would suggest a little ketchup. That's normally in here too but I was runnin' out of time this morning."

The girl nodded furiously, "Absolutely.." She held out her hand to him, "Raena Howser."

Swallowing a new bite of PBJ&S, Shaggy shook her hand, "Norville Rogers...people usually just call me Shaggy though." Content with her food, Raena settled back down in the seat and took another bite.

"Thanks for the snack, Shaggy. I really appreciate it."

He shook his head, "No problem. Say, you aren't by chance the same Raena Howser who's dad is the founder of the Howser Company that makes all those traps?"

"That's me."

"Wowzers." Shaggy laughed, "Wouldn'tve expected a girl like you to like food like this. I somehow imagined you having more refined tastes. You know...what with all the money your dad makes with his mouse traps"

She shrugged, "Things aren't always what you expect them to be, Shaggy."

When next the bus came to a halt, it was outside Coolsville High. In the rear view mirror, the bus driver looked thoroughly relieved to be rid of the students for a few hours before he would have to cart them all back home. As the students filed off the bus, Rae collected her things then got in line behind Shaggy who was crumpling up the bag in which he held his sandwich from before.

And then it happened again. The pudgy boy from before stuck his foot out, sending Shaggy to the ground.

"Are you okay, Shaggy?" She bent down, ignoring the boy who'd tripped him ('It's just so easy!' and he was hit, again, by his friend).

"Yeah...yeah you get used to it after a while."

Rae shook her head, "That's not something I would want to get used to..."

"It wasn't something I wanted to get used to either."

Raena stepped over the boy, then knelt down in front of him, holding out a hand to him, "I guess I'll see you around, Shaggy Rogers."

* * *

Alone again, Shaggy set to work opening his locker. When it didn't open right away, he paused and looked around to assure no one could see his struggle (though in a crowded morning hallway, it was impossible for anyone to not see), then returned again to opening it. A bang here, a wriggle of the handle there and eventually it flew open, knocking the student backwards into an oncoming trash receptacle pushed by the janitor. He mumbled something, slightly incoherently, but heard by Shaggy nonetheless as he began to roll away. "I never wanted to be a janitor...I hate this job."

The trash can rolled its way with surprising speed through the hall, knocking a few other students out of it's path. How it managed to keep itself going, no one seemed to know or cared to stop, but eventually it found its way to the Principal's office. Hollering for help, Shaggy barely escaped a crash course with the door as someone from the inside opened it, then hopped to the side when she noticed the trash can. It continued to roll to the surprise of faculty until it hit the frame of the Principal's inner office door and Shaggy was sent shooting out of it like a cannon and landing (rather perfectly) in the suede chair in front of the Principal's desk.

"Locker problems, Mr. Rogers?"

Principal Deedles was a small, thin man who had an almost obsessive love for bow ties, as he was never seen without one on. With brier patch like brown hair and long, narrow face, he was known for always trying to be 'in the loop' with his students. In other words, his never ending use of 'hip lingo' was...never ending, and his pathetic attempts to keep up with the students and staff made him the least respected faculty member in the school.

Dazed and a little dizzy, Shaggy nodded, "Yeah...seems like I get the squirrely one every year."

The principal sighed and delicately put his pencil down, then crossed his fingers, "You know, Mr. Rogers, I always try to see myself as...you know...hip to the scene as to what's going on here in the CH." He gave a half-hearted sort of...swagger, that made Shaggy feel very uneasy, "And I notice, you know if we're keepin' it real here, that you've always had a hard time finding a posse or a group of...home boys to kick it with."

An excessive use of quote marks and bad 'I'm hip' lingo made Shaggy no more comfortable in his Principal's office. It actually confused him, "I'm sorry, what?" Shaggy said, leaning forward.

The principal blinked, the briefest flash of impatience shooting across his eyes, "Friends, Mr. Rogers, do you have any?"

For someone to have to ask him if he had friends was a very disheartening thing. It was a moment where the truth really struck Shaggy in the chest and knocked him back: He had none. Not a single friend in the entirety of Coolsville High. In the entirety of Coolsville in general. But he wouldn't let that on. Not that easily.

"Well yeah..." He said with a nervous laugh as he tried to form his words, "I've got...like so many. You know, they're always invitin' me places and yeah-we're goin' to the park later and all and-hey, Principal Deedles, is that a new bowtie?"

His feeble attempt to change the subject only confirmed the principal's suspicions, "You know, Mr. Rogers, believe it or not, when I was your age...I had a hard time connecting with people too."

"No way..." Shaggy was being polite when he said this.

"Yes, I did." He folded his fingers and leaned forward, "And would you like to know what helped me get through those tough years?"

He couldn't guess and didn't even force his mind to try and guess.

"Philately."

"Bless you."

"No!" Again, a flash of impatience that Shaggy was still to dizzy to notice. The Principal leaned over and pulled a leatherbound book from the bottom drawer of his desk, "Philately. Stamp collecting. Now-don't give me that look-I know what you're thinking. Total dweeb city...but, it's more like _thrill __city_"

He opened up the book and set it down on the desk. Both student and principal leaned forward as the principal hovered a magnifying glass over one particular stamp with 2 jack rabbits printed on it, "Now, I'm very proud of my most recent find. Look here, it's called 'One Eyed Jack'. If you look closely right here-see! One of the jack rabbits only has one eye! It's a misprint."

There was a glimmer of excitement in the principal's eye when he said it, "Those are the most valuable."

"...Fascinating."

They both settled back down in their seats, "I guess what I'm trying to say here, Norville, is that one day you're going to find friends that you fit in perfectly with. They may not know it yet but they're out there just waiting to find you, that one person who's going to fit perfectly with them too. You've just got to stay strong and hold out some hope, you know?"

Shaggy nodded. No one had ever cared enough about Shaggy to give him any such encouragement, but even now when he needed to hear it, it seemed to not sink in. They were words that just bounced off him and back into the principal's mouth.

"And until then." Shaggy was pulled out of his thoughts when the Principal handed him a paper back book. Shaggy looked at it curiously, then grimaced ever so slightly.

"_Philately is Phun_?"

The principal nodded excitedly and Shaggy sighed.

"Wow...uh...thanks, I guess. I'll just get going now."

"Hey hey..." The principal held out his fist, "Right here, dog."

As much as Shaggy would have liked to just walk out and leave the principal's hand there, he thought it would be rude. So he gave him a small fist bump and watched out, only vaguely hearing the principal say "Now _that_ is what I am talking about."

* * *

And such is the end of chapter 1! Reviews are welcome! Please let me know what you think and I'll post an update as soon as I can. If it's absolutely retarded and stupid then...well...guess I won't continue v.v


	2. Chapter 2: Scooby Doo and Shaggy Too

I had given up on this, but I suppose a couple of fans is better than none at all, right? So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scooby Doo and Shaggy Too**

The amount of people present at the fair was simply staggering. The Pet Adoption Fair was something hosted once (occasionally twice) a year by the Coolsville Animal Shelter in an attempt to have some of the animals get adopted. Turn outs were successful and animals are sent to happy homes, and only once, maybe twice would there be a returning pet from the year before, but most of the animals would get snatched up by eager young hands.

Unless you were a dog named Scoobert Doo.

Put on display beneath a sign that read 'Pet of the Day', Scoobert, sat with his tongue out and panting, looking as endearing as a dog his size could look.

"Well, we were actually looking for something that was a little bigger."

Scoobert's ears perked up and he inched to the front of his pen, looking up hopefully as the portly Adoptions Coordinator led a mother and her young son over to his pen.

"Well then I've got JUST the dog for you!" He adjusted his baseball cap and motioned to the brown dog in front of them, "Meet our pet of the day! His name is—"

"Are you kidding?!" The woman scoffed and yanked her son away who was looking credulously at the dog, "It looks like…it looks like it would eat us out of house and home!"

His ears drooped and he sunk down his pen. The coordinator heaved a sigh and knelt down, giving Scoobert a scratch behind the ears, "Don't worry, Scoobert. We'll find someone for you. You'll get adopted today, I know it!"

As he walked away, Scooby let out a big doggy breath. He said that every year. And every pet fair ended with him saying 'Sorry, Scoob, maybe next year." But not this year! Scoobert was more determined than ever to turn on the charm and find the family that needed the perfect dog. Scoobert wasn't an old dog, but he had certainly taught himself some new tricks…writing, for one (how a dog could manage it, no one knows). He held up a few handwritten signs at customers who passed, "Friendly" "Good with Children" "Hypoallergenic". But no bites. Plate spinning! Who knew a dog could do it? Scoobert pulled it off expertly: but still, no one noticed. Scoobert let out another sigh and collapsed in his pen, resigned to the fact that today was not his day and that his day would never come.

"That one! I want that one daddy!"

"This is the last time I say you can have whatever you want."

Scoobert sat up to meet the eyes a small brunette child who's smiled and scratched his head, "Hiya boy! Hi there! What's your name?"

"Roobert!"

The girl blinked…had the dog just spoken?

The father of the child shook his head and waved down the Coordinator, "We'll take this one." The father said as the coordinator came over.

He looked to the pen and his eyes lit up, "This one?! Really?" When the father nodded, the coordinator looked positively giddy, "Alright! Fantastic. Let me get the paperwork together."

And he was off again. The girl was knelt down in front of the pen now, poking her fingers through the bars and letting the excited dog lick each finger. The father stepped up to him and put a hand on either hip.

"Ready to meet your new family, buddy?"

What happened next would be penned on the man's calendar as one of the most memorable days of his life, as well as the most horrifying. Shaking, panting, and absolutely excited, Scoobert made a grand leap out of his pen and tackled the unsuspecting father to the floor. His daughter screamed and those standing by backed up out of shock.

"Scoobert, no! Get down boy! DOWN!" came the coordinator's voice as he did his best to heave the big dog off the man, but Scoobert simply would not budge.

The daughter hollered for more help but the dog was just to big and to frightening to merit any sort of response. After wrestling with Scoobert for a short while, the coordinator finally managed to pull him off. Covered in dog slobber, the flustered father got to his feet and pulled his daughter as far away from Scoobert as he could possibly get. Scoobert was put back in his pen, and there he stayed for the rest of the Fair. And when it was over, things were packed up and put away. With a gentle sigh and a reassuring pat, the Coordinator urged Scoobert into his cage and watched as he, along with supplies and empty crates, was loaded onto the truck that would go back to the shelter.

"I'm sorry, Scoobert. Maybe next year."

The big dog whimpered and watched the fair site grow smaller and smaller as the truck drove him further and further away from what little hope he had left of being adoption. No one, not one single person wanted him, and he would spend the rest of his life in that shelter.

* * *

Construction zones are a tricky thing. Great gaping holes in the street are covered by nothing more than a couple barricades and the occasional orange cone. And if not paying attention, a driver could find themselves in an unfortunate situation. The driver of the truck seemed to be paying attention to something else when the blocked off area came into view, and at the last second he swerved out of the way. Out of the back the truck tumbled a box or two, as well as Scoobert's cage. Scoobert braced himself as the cage hit the ground he came tumbling out of it with a yelp. The truck kept going, and Scoobert did his best to catch up, but much to his dismay, the driver didn't seem to notice and was out of sight in a matter of moments. Scoobert let out a sigh and slowly made his way along the street, hopelessly lost. Maybe someone would find him and take him home, give him a good meal and a place to sleep, but with the outcome of the adoption fair still fresh in his mind, Scoobert had a hard time believing that.

He spent a lot of time aimlessly walking around Coolsville, well into the night hours. When the street lights came on, Scoobert's walking slowed and he warily looked around. Being lost was much scarier at night. There was a crash of thunder, lighting raced from cloud to cloud and lit up the sky. The sound frightened poor Scoobert into a frantic jog off the street and onto a grassy stretch of land. As he ran, the surroundings began to change: green grass turned grayish and the weeds sprouted up taller than he himself, moss hung lazily on trees. Finally one flash of lightening lit up the area in which Scoobert found himself: a sign read "Coolsville Cemetery".

The last place Scoobert wished to be was a cemetery, but the night noises were no more comfort on the road than in the cemetery, and with no idea where he was, he had no choice but to continue wandering. Slowly he crept through the grounds, jumping at the sound of brush beneath his feet and colliding into a tombstone here and there. After another minute of walking, Scoobert let out a whimper and stopped in his tracks. He gazed at a set of tombstones in front of him. Then the tombstones shuddered, another clap of thunder and the sky alit with lightening, and then Scoobert saw a horrible sight: Out of the ground where the tombstones sat came two transparent looking beings. They were ghastly green in color with sunken features, one man and one woman. Ghosts.

"Come, Prudence, let us serve our new master!"

Scooby didn't stay around long enough to find out who this new master was. He let out a howl and ran as fast as his legs could carry him through more grass, a fence, and finally the opening to what seemed to be someone's house.

Shaggy lay in his bed that night, flipping through his new literature given to him by the principal. He sighed after a few moments of reading and closed it.

"_Philately is Phun_? Phooey."

He tossed the book aside and pulled the blankets of his bed up over his head. Being an only child, Shaggy was allotted more personal space than a child with siblings would. His bedroom was the basement level of his house: Lots of space and lots of things filled up the space: clothes, pizza boxes, take out containers, discarded video game cases. He was never surprised by the occasional bug that made an appearance when he decided to pick up a few things. It even had it's own separate entrance from the driveway. However, there was a downside to have a basement bedroom: a lack of natural light. A normal upstairs bedroom could have at least 2 full-sized windows. Shaggy had only one, a small rectangular on on the upper part of the wall. It was positioned perfectly though, he had to admit: From his bed he could see the night sky through that window, and he had a a spectacular view of the full moon. Even on a stormy night, it shone through the dark gray clouds and flooded his yard and all the surrounding area with moonlight.

However, this thunderous evening, the window served as more than a front row view to the moon. On that night, it served also as an an entrance for a very frightened dog into a space far away from thunder, lightning, and the creepy going-ons of the Coolsville Cemetary. With a crash, the dog flew through the window and collapsed in a heap at the foot of Shaggy's bed. The boy sat upright, tossing the sheets off himself and over the head of the shuddering lump in front of him. He yelped in shock. Who wouldn't at this point? But bravely, he yanked the sheets off the lump to find himself facing a very frightened brown dog.

"What's the matter boy?" Shaggy followed the dog with his eyes. More skills of an unadopted dog: he was able to barricade the window. When the dog returned to the bed, he shuffled under the blanket once more.

"Somethin' out there that's got you spooked?" Shaggy questioned.

"Roasts! ROASTS!" Was the dog's shaky response.

To which Shaggy chuckled, "What could be so scary about a delicious roast?" He responded and pulled the blanket off the dog's head, "Come on, boy, there's nothin' to be scared of. You're safe here with me now, okay?"

The dog stopped shuddering and nodded in understanding, "My name's Norville." Shaggy continued, "But people just call me Shaggy."

The dog…chuckled? "R'okay. Raggy."

"Let's see what you're name is…" Shaggy took hold of the dog's tag. On one side of the green tag were the initials 'SD' in yellow, on the back was his full name, "Scoobert Doo…hm. I-I wonder if people call you Scooby, then. It's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Shaggy let go of the tag and looked into Scooby's brown eyes. He had visibly calmed down, in fact, he looked rather content in the boy's company.

"So, who's your owner, boy? Where d'you belong? I don't see an address or anything on your tag"

Scooby's look of contentment faded. His entire upright posture seemed to sink, stretching the blanket beneath his paws as he sunk into the bed a little, "Nowhere."

Reflected in Scooby's sullen eyes, Shaggy saw himself. Not just the sleepy, messy haired guy that made up his day to day persona, but the lonely and friendless side of him that felt, in all actuality, that he didn't belong anywhere either. Maybe fate was knocking Shaggy over the head with a foot-long salami sub, but he felt that maybe the friend Principal Deedles was talking about was sitting right in front of him.

_One day you're going to find friends that you fit in perfectly with. They may not know it yet but they're out there just waiting to find you, that one person who's going to fit perfectly with them too._

If more friends were on their way, Shaggy was certainly willing to accept them with open arms. But until then, Scooby was there, and apparently in the same social boat as he was . So what point was there in the two of them floundering alone if they could paddle through the rivers of social awkwardness together?

"Well, you could stay here with me. Got plenty of room, plenty to eat. We'll be friends." He said with a smile, "How's that sound?"

Scooby's ears were perked and his tongue was hanging out as he panted heavily. Excitedly. Scooby apparently didn't know the meaning of self-restraint: out of sheer joy, he dove forward and tackled his new owner down onto the bed, coating his face with slober. Despite the amount of soap Shaggy needed to wash his face when he finally got Scooby off of him, this looked to be the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

The weekend gave Shaggy and Scooby plenty of time to bond. They discovered a shared taste in food and entertainment and those 2 days of activity were the happiest the two had been in a very long time. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. Monday morning came around, and such was the start of another week of public high school.

Only Shaggy had plans to make it better.

_"Just keep your head down and walk like me. No one'll know the difference. No one pays me any mind anyway, so they probably won't even care to look at you, ya know?"_

The school bus pulled up to the stop and on stepped Shaggy…and Scooby. Shaggy in his usual attire, Scooby in a pair of sunglasses, black hoodie and yellow t-shirt which (miraculously) fit him perfectly. So long as no one made a point of looking at his lower body, no one would think Scooby anything other than just another student. Though his elongated snout would be a dead give away to the observant.

But Shaggy seemed to think the plan was fool proof. He did, however, have to keep Scooby from biting off the ear of the portly student who tripped the boy as he did every morning ("It's just so easy!" He said to his friend) Shaggy and Scooby took a spot in the back of the bus where sat none other than Raena Howser. But she went unnoticed by Shaggy and Scooby until the former pulled out sandwich and the smell quickly met her nose. As he was offering half to Scooby, she said,

"Good Morning, Shaggy."

He looked at her and smiled, "Oh, Morning, Rae. Did you get breakfast this mornin'?"

Raena tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear and shook her head. A laugh escaped her lips, "No. If I stay up to late, I sleep in late. I just barely made it to the bus."

"Well then, I guess it was smart of me to—" Shaggy reached into the brown paper bag of his and pulled out a second sandwich wrapped in plastic, "To bring one extra. Here ya go."

Raena, jaw dropped and eyes wide, took the sandwich from, "Shaggy, that was so nice of you! You didn't have to…but I'm glad you did." She unwrapped the sandwich and pressed the plastic into a ball

He waved his hand in dismissal, "It's alright! I thought about you this morning while I was getting ready so I thought I should bring an extra one just in case. I figured if you didn' eat it, I would. Scooby and I—Scooby?"

Raena took a bite of the sandwich and practically melted into a puddle of bliss on the floor of the bus, "Who?" She said

"My—uh—my friend Scooby. He was sittin' right next to me a minute ago. Scooby? Where'd you go, buddy?"

It wasn't long before the question was answered. The chubby guy who tripped Shaggy shot up in his seat with yell of pain, only to slam his head into the ceiling of the bus.

"H-hey! You! What're you doin' down there, punk?!" He yelled and pulled Scooby up by the hood his jacket.

As his hand formed a fist with his hand, his friend jumped out of the seat and knocked him off balance. Just enough, he hoped, to stop him from hurting the new 'student', but with all his weight, he tumbled back into the seat behind him, crushing the science project of a one Velma Dinkley.

"My project!" She exclaimed as the nano reactor shattered and pieces fell on the floor.

"The heck's your problem, Fred?!"

In retaliation, the chubby student shoved Fred back with much more force than he had been pushed in the beginning. Fred stumbled back and flipped over the back of his seat and into the lap of script-reading red head Daphne Blake.

"OW!" She shrieked.

Meanwhile, the bigger student grabbed Scooby by the neck and reared back to punch him square in the jaw (or nose, wherever his hand would land. He just wanted to make contact).

"Don't touch my dog!" Shaggy shouted from behind. He got to his feet and catapulted himself onto his back. As much as Raena didn't want to relinquish her morning meal, she felt Shaggy's well being as well as his 'dog' (the lingo of today's youth baffled even her a bit) was more important. She put down her sandwich and got up, attempting with her small stature to push the chubby student away from Scooby. Shaggy's weight and Raena's incessant pounding sent Scooby and the student falling to the ground with Shaggy atop him. Fred managed to get back to his feet at the same time, only to fall atop the pile when Daphne and Velma began beating on him for the pain and destruction he had caused them.

The poor bus driver didn't know what to do at this point. The back of the bus was in such disarray and filled with the hollers of the students that nothing he said could be heard. The most he could do was get them into the school and off his bus. Unfortunately, it seemed he couldn't' even do THAT. When he redirected his eyes back to the dash, he saw he was quickly approaching the back of another school bus and veered out of the way. He dodged the bus, then veered again to avoid the front of the school. In the end, he collided with the flagpole and let out a sigh of relief when it didn't fall on him. The relief only last so long.

Instead of falling backwards onto the bus, the pole fell forward and shattered the windshield of a very expensive looking red sports car. The owner of the car stammered back in shock and horror, then turned his burning gaze onto the bus. Marching with heavy steps, he came aboard the bus and asked a question.

"Who is responsible?!"

The bus driver was quick to point at the dog pile of students in the back of the bus. And as if to confirm his accusation, nearly every student in the bus did the same. There was really no way of denying it and judging by the angry look on Vice Principal Grimes' face, there would be no talking their way out of. No leniency. There would be nothing but punishment for the 5 students an d the dog named Scooby Doo.


	3. Chapter 3: Victims of Circumstance

And now it's time to let the Mystery actually begin! I actually really didn't enjoy writing this chapter that much (that's why it took so long). I guess in comparison to the past ones and the ones in the future it just came across as a tad boring for me. -shrug- IDK.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Victims of Circumstance**

Vice Principal Grimes' entire persona was of stark contrast to Principal Deedles. Grimes was tall and portly with flyaway gray hair pasted down with some sort of hair product. He often wore a suit (in comparison to Principal Deedles' more casual sweater vest ensembles) and was very rarely seen not yelling or scolding, angry veins popping out of his neck and forehead in the process. They were throbbing rather violently as he shoved the 5 students along the corridor after school the day of the bus incident. They all knew they were in trouble, but HOW much trouble and how they would have to pay had yet been revealed to them. The large double doors to the school library came into view and Grimes forced them through it, and then ushered the 5 miserable looking students to a small round table enclosed in rows of metal book shelves.

"As punishment for the disturbance you caused the morning and the damages you've done, the five of you will be spending the next six weeks here in detention."

Daphne's jaw dropped and she hopped up from the seat so fast that the entire table shook, "6 Weeks?! Vice Principal Grimes, I was merely a victim of circumstance! This entire ordeal had nothing to do with me!"

"As was I!" Velma protested from the seat next to her, "My project was ruined because of HIS flailing!" She pointed a finger at Fred before sinking in her seat a little.

"I was just trying to help!" He said, "I was stopping my friend from beating up on his friend." Fred motioned to Shaggy who was sitting there looking rather discouraged by the whole situation. In all the chaos, Scooby's true identity as a dog had been found out and he was forced to spend the day tied up outside to the bike racks.

"Every day, he gets tripped and today he almost got punched, Vice Principal Grimes." Raena was the last to defend her position, "I was trying to help. If anyone should be in here its the football player guy who started the whole thing!"

"ENOUGH!" He boomed and Daphne promptly dropped back into her seat, "You are extremely lucky I'm not having your parents to pay for all of this! We'll need a new flag pole, the flower bed will need to be replanted, the dents in the bus have to be hammered out, and not to mention my brand new car will need a new windshield! This is a _lenient _punishment in case you haven't noticed."

Shaggy opened his mouth to speak, and the others all slouched a bit in their seats, thinking he would weakly defend his position as they had attempted to do. But that's not what he said at all.

"So...uh...will snacks be provided for us here or do we have to bring stuff from home?"

As if he hadn't even heard the boy, Vice Principal Grimes continued on, "The five of you will spend two hours here every day at 3'oclock for the next six weeks! Am I understood?"

Needless to say, no one responded or gave any signal of understanding. As far as they were concerned, they were all as Daphne said: victims of circumstance. There was only one real culprit and, as far as they knew, he'd gotten off completely scotch free. But Vice Principal Grimes didn't seem interested in hearing how they _weren't _guilty. He was already convinced that they were.

"Vice Principal Grimes." A small smile on his face and a casual sort of slouch about him as he stood, Fred turned his attention to Grimes, "While I completely understand my sentence, with State Championships coming up...surely you might consider an athletic exemption? You couldn't possibly want me to let the entire team down would you?"

Velma shot up out of her seat (she nearly sent the chair she was sitting in to the floor in the process), "Athletic exemption!? What about an exemption for the Science Fair? However, the the fact that you crushed my prototype is going to set me back weeks!"

And that's when the two of them went at it for a few good seconds. Each thought the other's reason for an exemption was nothing short of ridiculous. It wasn't until Daphne spoke up with that commanding tone did they stop, "Stop this!" She shouted and both scientist and athlete were immediately silenced, "I cannot BELIEVE what I am hearing! This...petty squabble over science. Athletics. 'Tis a shame. Because at this very time...the school play is going to SUFFER the loss of it's star!"

Raena gave a derisive scoff, "The school play?! No one cares about the play! You just care about feeding your already blown up ego. The Young Robotic-Mechanics Club, however, brings REAL meaning to the school. Clearly - I - am the only one here who really should have an exemption because the devices that we build and bring to competitions bring back the first place cash prizes that could be used to pay for the repairs!"

And thats when the 4 of them went at it. They all believed the other's reasons were ludicrous. Shaggy on the other hand hadn't much to say. He said a word here and there, hoping to perhaps get one in edgewise, but in the end he went unheard. Vice Principal Grimes disappeared for a moment while the kids argued with one another. A moment later he returned with a large blue, hardcover book in his hands. With a resounding thud that made the table shudder, he dropped the book down and shouted.

"ENOUGH!"

The students dropped down onto their seats faster than gravity had made the book hit the table. Grimes leaned down on the table top, looking each student in the eye as he spoke.

"No exemptions. No acceptions. You will serve out your sentence here as I have stated. Further protest will result in a longer sentence. I hope the 5 of you can get along here, because you'll be spending a lot of time together!"

The fat lady had sung and stomped away from the students. A few moments after Grimes had gone away, the librarian appeared. She was a short, crabby, dark-haired and dark-skinned woman with silver-rimmed glasses and a permanent scowl on her face.

"The rules for detention are the same as for the library." She said sharply, "No texting, no talking, no eating."

Shaggy broke the rule right away with his verbal protest to the food rule, "No fair!" But when the Librarian turned her scowl on him, he looked away and kept his thoughts to himself. The Librarian sucked her teeth and shuffled away.

"It's bad enough they cut my budget." She grumbled, "Now I have to do double duty with a bunch of illiterates!"

There was unified sigh amongst the group.

"Well then...what are we supposed to do in a library for 2 hours if we can't eat?" Shaggy said weakly after the Librarian has retreated to her office.

Raena motioned to the racks of literature around them, "It's a library, Shaggy. We read. Quietly."

As if that were the queue, all of the students but Shaggy reached into their bags and pulled out a book. They were all of varying sizes and colors, but they all had one thing in common: They were mystery novels. Shaggy gave a small, raspy sort of laugh and the students all looked at him.

"Well, whaddya know. You all read mysteries." He pointed to the books, and while the students all glanced at each other covers and smiled a little about the common thread, Shaggy continued, "Yeah, I'm not a big fan of them myself they sort of creep me out and..you know...you never know who did it until the end so yeah. But, hey, I'm open-minded! I'll give'm another try. Anyone have an extra book?"

Fred, Daphne, and Velma all sort of looked around the space. They were, of course, in a library. No need for Shaggy to ask one of _them _for a book. But Raena actually did have an extra book and she reached into her bag.

"Here. Now shush before you get us all in trouble."

She returned to her book, Shaggy looked the one he'd been given over for a second before putting it down and mumbling something about acting like he was in class. He promptly laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes. And so, all was quiet in the Coolsville High Library.

It was short lived.

"Hey." Fred had nodded at Daphne who, with a bit of annoyance in her expression, looked up from her book, "Look, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, it just got out of hand."

"It's fine. Just...yeah." And she promptly returned to her book, not giving Fred a second glance afterward.

"I'm serious, though, you know? It wasn't my fault."

"I get it." She snapped, "Look, I really would just like to finish my book. Everything's starting to come together now-just got to the good part."

"Okay...fine." He said to the side of her head as she turned back to her book. Slightly perturbed by Daphne, he continued his rounds "And you too, Raena."

"It's all well and good you want to make amends, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She nodded in Shaggy's direction, then returned to her book.

Fred was 2 for 2 in the failed apology department. He returned to his book.

This silence, too however, was short lived.

Someone was burning holes through the back of his book and right into his chest. He looked up and, right across from him at the table, Velma was glaring with a scowl on her face. Frustrated he, put the book down with a little more force than needed.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?!"

"Oh, me?" Her response came so fast that the attempted 'surprised' tone was unsuccessful, "I was just wondering why you took the time to apologize to the _pretty _girls but not to me, the one who's science project you destroyed!"

"That wasn't my fault!" He protested, "I was pushed!"

"And it's not your fault he falls to the floor every day." Daphne chimed in, motioning with her book towards Shaggy who had given up on napping at the sound of the group's bickering.

"That's not my fault either."

Shaggy gave a shrug, "Well...you don't exactly do anything to stop it, so..."

"H-he's my friend! What am I supposed to do?" And when Daphne scoffed and mumbled something along the lines of 'Some friend', Fred turned his gaze on her, "Okay, he's not my _friend _friend. We play on the same team."

"The Coolsville Neanderthals." Said Velma, to which Raena laughed and Velma smiled proudly.

He picked his book back up, "You know what? Forget it. I'm done. I was just trying to be nice" Velma and Daphne returned their books and Raena, after mumbling something incoherently, snatched up her novel. Again, silence, and it too was ruined very quickly.

"And by the way." He sent a smirk in Daphne's direction, and motioned to her book "The old inkeeper did it."

Her jaw hit the floor and Fred's expression of fake surprise only made her more angry, "You did not just do that!"

"I think I did."

"What the-" Raena hopped out of her seat, "I was going to read that one NEXT!"

Fred shrugged, "Sorry."

Shaggy couldn't possibly sleep with all the noise. And even more-so, he couldn't sleep knowing that the argument had to do with _him _in a way. His inability to step over the football player's foot in the morning was what brought all this about. His insistence on bringing Scooby to school (as if he really could have passed for a student for long!) rather than leaving him at home. It was all a chain reaction that he had caused. At the rate he was moving, he was making more enemies than he would ever be able to make friends.

"Come on, you guys! Let's just everyone sit down and get this over with. We're just gonna get in more trouble if we're all fightin'!"

He went unheard, not for lack of anyone listening, but because something very ominous seemed to rush over the group in that very moment. Everyone fell dead silent and the lights began to flicker. Off and on they went for a few long moments before it suddenly got very cold. It was as if winter had suddenly hit Coolsville and the winds where making their way into the library. The group shivered, arms wrapped tightly around themselves (Fred had a sweater, which he promptly put on.)

"What's going on here?" Shaggy spoke, and as if they were outside on a snowy day, his breath appeared before him in a puff of white. He chuckled at it, causing more puffs of white to appear, "Look at that!"

"Unusual climactic anomaly." Velma adjusted her glasses as the air puffs disappeared, "There has to be a logical explanation for all of this."

Logic had no part in the seemingly supernatural. The lights flickered faster and soon it felt as if the winds had taken an abrupt turn and were blowing with full force onto the group, whipping hair in all direction. Daphne let out a small yelp of surprise as what looked to be a newspaper clipping flew at her.

"What the-Ah!"

Newspaper would have been much more manageable that hardcover books. Books began to zoom off their shelves and fly at incredible speeds in the group's direction, some whipping around in circles before landing on the ground. More paper clippings flew about the room and all the chaos forced the group out of their seats to shield themselves from the projectiles.

"I've heard of books flying off the shelf, but this is just ridiculous!" Shaggy shouted and turned his back onto the books. He wasn't to keen on taking a hardcover dictionaries and science books to the face. Unfortunately, one hit him in the back of the head and he let out a yelp of pain.

More and more books flew about the room, some hitting the group in the stomach and the chest, some flying past their heads and hitting other shelves. A few crashed into library computer screens and the shelves themselves began to topple. Fred began to beat a few books back with a book he'd managed to catch, but it didn't slow the assault. The lights finally went off, plunging them into darkness. The only light was the ominous glowing of lit up computer screens.

And then it all stops. Books stopped flying, wind stopped blowing. And one large, dusty, hardcover book landed with a loud thud on the table in front of them. Shaggy jumped, standing behind Raena with his arms wrapped around her in fear.

"So much for that logical explanation..." She said.

The book shuddered, and it began to look like the pages were...boiling. Ripples erupted over the paper until something emerged. 2 somethings. A pair of ghastly green, transparent looking ghosts floated up out of the pages of the book and hovered over the group.

"Run...RUN!" Fred shouted and tripped over a book before taking off. The group followed suit, Fred at the lead and Velma holding up the rear. They crashed through the library doors and bolted down the deserted hall. They hadn't settled on where exactly they were going, but anywhere away from the ghosts was satisfactory. As if it were his mantra, Fred kept saying 'run run run run' while Daphne and Raena nearly slipped on the linoleum floor with their heals. Shaggy had never been so scared in his life and Velma simply couldn't make sense of it.

"What-is-this? What is going on?!" She shouted and glanced behind her; the ghosts were fast approaching.

"It doesn't matter just run! In the gym, go!" Fred commanded.

Raena protested loudly "But the pep rally!"

"Just GO!"

They could hear Principle Deedles voice echo through the hall as they made it to the gym. At this point, Shaggy had taken the lead and slammed through the gym doors and through the paper sign through which (he assumed, according to Principle Deedles introduction) the 'Coolsville Cougers were meant to arrive through. The shocked expressions on the students faces would have been amusing were it not for the ghosts in pursuit.

"Everybody run!' Came Fred's voice as the rest of the group made their way into the gym.

The lights flickered and, for a second, everyone was stationary. It wasn't until the ghosts appeared that they moved. It was utter chaos and panic. Chairs toppled over, people crashed into one anther and Principle Deedles was lost in the commotion. Decorations were ripped down, and screams rose into the air as the ghosts flew circles above their heads. It was as if no one knew where the exit was and the ghosts were fully amused by the panic they were causing. When the door finally was found, it slammed in their faces, only to create more screams and shouts. The gym lights literally blew out one bye one, raining sparks over the group.

All at once, the lights went out and the gym was pitch black. Silence. Not a soul moved, not a voice emerged for a few moments until, on the stage where the band and cheerleaders had stood prior to the panic, a greenish light came. A thick fog rolled over the room, tinged green from the lighting, and from it rose a 3rd ghost while his 2 cohorts floated on either side of him. This ghost was pitch black from head to toe. All that was truly visible was a pasty white face that gave a bone-chilling laugh as he appeared.

"Students of Coolsville High," He began in a deep, menacing tone, "Leave this place IMMEDIATELY, or pay for all eternity!" He scanned the room, taking in the expressions of horror on his victim's faces, "Those of you who chose to remain shall be doomed! DOOMED I TELL YOU!"

And the room was plunged into darkness once more.


End file.
